


Are You Insane Like Me?

by SpiritFromFlame



Series: Do You Call Yourself a Fucking Hurricane Like Me? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Badass untrained Force user, Biting, Blood, F/M, Force Choking, I suck at tagging...., Inappropriate Use of the Force, It's a fucked up universe, Kylo Ren is very angry, Mentions of Underage, Pre-TFA, Rough Sex, Scratching, Scratching of the mask, Submissive Kylo Ren, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFromFlame/pseuds/SpiritFromFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before The Force Awakens.</p><p>Kylo Ren stumbles upon an enslaved Force user, untrained and knowing nothing of her abilities.  Can he tame her and use her to strengthen the Dark Side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Insane Like Me?

           It had been eight thousand three hundred and thirty six standard days since she was first taken by him.

           Four hundred and fifty three before that was when she was brought to him. A bedraggled feral girl found on some swampy Force forsaken planet.

           They called her uncivilized. Untamable.

           She would never forget seeing the man sitting upon his throne like some emperor. A man pretending to be a god.

           He had licked his lips and grinned.

           "I'll take her." The first words he had spoken as rusted manacles were replaced by gilded ones.

           She was seven summers old when she took hold of her rage and unleashed it. Untrained and guideless it only served to throw some guards off balance.

           Oh how his venomous laughter echoed. "You will be a fine pet." He murmured as she was dragged to him, the fire in her eyes blazing.

*~*~*~*

           "Get up wretch." It was the same thing she had heard every morning.

           'You'd think Croft would come up with something new after 20 years,’ she thought and only barely started to stir.

           "Master wants you dressed and ready Sora." A different voice.

           She scrunched her nose as recognition blossomed. "Leech..."she hissed in her mind. Not his actual name, but one that suited the vile bootlicker.

           The thin blanket slipped from her shoulders. "Master can go fuck himself.” She murmured.

           "Not what he had in mind." Croft shifted uneasily as she stood.

           "I'm up boys, you can leave." The words were cool, but a threat lurked beneath the still surface.

           "Master said to keep a close eye on you." Leech let a slimy smile creep up.

           "You knew what would happen after trying to escape." Croft paused, "again."

           "Can't blame a girl for trying." Sora stretched, dark eyes focused on the men. Red flared in the near black depths.

           Leech's sickly green eyes bulged as he grabbed his throat.

           "Release him." Croft commanded, not daring to come closer.

           "You’re not worth the lashes." The crimson incandescence dulled and extinguished.

           "Sora..." Croft warned.

           "You bitch... Master will hear of this." His voice was pitched with pain.

           "For the last time, that's not my name." She reached for the neat pile of clothes.

           "It's what the Master calls you." Croft braced himself for an attack.

           When none came he continued. "Now hurry."

*~*~*~*

           "Satisfied?" Sora wiped her mouth with the back if her hand. She swallowed the need to gag.

           A grunt was his reply.

           Slipping from the bed she reached for her clothes.

           "I'm sending you to Xerkron." Her entire body went rigid.

           "Lord Kughaa will strip you of this ridiculous desire to leave." The Master sat up, breath short.   She looked away from skin mottled with age and suppressed a shudder.

           "Yes Master." The sarcasm was not lost on him.

*~*~*~*

           The cage was cold, bitterly so. Sora fought the need to shiver, didn't want to show any weakness.

           The bands on her ankles, wrists, and throat dulled the swirling maelstrom that allowed her to harm others from a distance. The drugs in her veins only served to slow movement.

           For three days she lingered inside the metal prison, body curled around knees. It wasn't the first time she'd spent time in there, or even the hundredth.

           When the lid cracked open she hissed. The light was far too much.

           "It seems the Lord's package arrived intact." A snotty voice carried. "And in need of a good scrubbing."

           "The package has a name..." Sora rumbled her displeasure, unable to do much else. "And a need to empty her bladder."

           The rat faced blond sneered in disgust. His beady brown eyes surveyed her, noting her lack of clothing. "Resh take her to the bathing chamber and make sure she's properly attired to meet our Lord."

*~*~*~*

           Several hours, two broken bones, six bandages, and forty two stitches later Sora was presentable.

           They figured out quickly that two guards weren't enough.

           Six flanked her at blaster point to the grand reception chamber.

           Her first view of Lord Kughaa did not impress. A short man going soft around the middle. His hair was close cropped and some muddy blond, but there was something in the face that wasn't completely human. Somewhere along the line someone had been impregnated by an alien with greenish skin, flat features, and a nearly absent nose.

           Sora wanted to see if he bled green as well.

           "I had been warned you were trouble." The voice matched the name. Not quite right, as if his sinuses were constricted and filled with viscous liquid. "It seems Aloaran was not exaggerating."

           "What I did to your guards is nothing compared to what I'll do to you." Sora finally straightened. Years of fighting and fucking had given her a lithe body.

           "I will have fun seeing you broken." He leaned forward, the garish purple frock gaping.

           One guard gripped the complicated auburn knot, throwing her balance.

           The thin robe was ripped from her shoulders, exposing her. Sora was pale, but not overly so. The Master did not approve of such a look.

           "You think this demeans me?" She would not have dared with the Master. "I have withstood worse than you could ever dream of."

           Before the man could reply there was a shout from beyond the overdone doors. All eyes but hers went to the commotion.

           She watched the loathsome maggot of a man with a focus few would understand.

           The doors flew open in a squeal of metal. The rhythmic pounding of many feet in unison vibrated through the room.

           One dark figure in a sea of shiny white stood out.

           Sora felt something. A tingling awareness that brushed her blunted senses.

           She pushed the limits the cuffs allowed her, prodding for weaknesses that weren't there.

           Lord Kughaa scrabbled to stand and bow. "My Lord Ren, we weren’t expecting you." He practically groveled. "Please allow me... Take that wretch away!" The man was sweating and reeked of fear.

           Lord Ren only had sights for the woman standing defiant. He didn't spare a glance at Kughaa.

           Everyone froze. Dark eyes stared into the black and silver mask, a challenge.

           "Who is this girl?" She could practically taste the metallic overtones from the altered voice.

           "No one." Kughaa said hurriedly. "A slave to be broken."

           Ren stepped closer. Oh how she glared. He studied the cuffs.

           "Get away from me." She hissed out even though it was far from what she wanted. She craved answers, needed to know with every ounce of her being.

           "What is your name?" He made it a command, a compulsion.

           She felt the sticky strings trying to snare her. Her mind conjured a blade and cut through them. "Get away."

           "Strong..." He murmured and reached a hand out to guide his intention.

           "What is your name?" He was a Knight of Ren, he would not be defeated.

           Vines constricted her mind, wedging into every fissure trying to pull her apart. He watched her physically shake, but not utter a single sound. She was used to pain.

           "No!" She shouted and fell to her knees.

           "Her name is Sora." Kughaa panicked and spoke.

           "That is not my name!" She growled and before his eyes two of her manacles dropped with a dull thud.

~*~*~*~*

           If Ren hadn't been tested and tried in battle he might have missed every nuance of her battle. The half dozen guards surrounding her flew like rag dolls.

           The self-proclaimed Lord hit his throne, gripping at his throat feebly. ‘The woman’s powerful,’ Ren thought.

           He caught the red glow in her eyes and was intrigued.

           Two steps and one touch to her skull and she collapsed.

           Kughaa let in a choked breath.

           "Who is her Master?" He expected a prompt response.

           "Aloaran, my Lord." Kughaa wheezed. "She is his burden."

           "Contact him." Ren turned and walked out, watching as a Stormtrooper picked up the girls limp body.

*~*~*~*

           Sora woke with a start, heart in her throat.

           The room was unfamiliar. It was more unsettling when cloth moved against her skin and a mattress creaked beneath her.

           Then she felt him, some dark sun calling to her. Reaching out she brushed against his conscience tentatively.

           Boldly she pushed, seeking entrance. Inquisitive with freedom from the bands.

           In a flash everything changed. She was seeing out of his eyes.

           Sora didn't just witness; she felt as he did and followed his thoughts as if they were her own.

           The rage he held onto burned beneath the surface like a volcano. It was a wonder he didn't combust.

           She turned her gaze outward, unable to look at the seething energy any longer. Following its strands to the surface she watched as that glorious anger was being directed at someone, a familiar face. Her Master.

           "She is mine by right Lord Ren." He sounded smug, but underlying it was fear. She knew he should be afraid if the darkness she tasted was any indication.

           "You have kept a Force user hidden for over twenty years." Malice was icing on the red cake.

           "The Supreme Leader will see this as treason." He fingered his lightsaber. She did not know how she knew the name of the object, but didn't question it.

           "The standing order is to bring them to him unharmed." A spike of desire to fillet the disgusting man before him filled Ren.

           "Supreme Leader Snoke has bid me to bring you in for violating his edict." Satisfaction was a hot wash as the now defeated Master openly paled.

           Lies spewed forth from the pathetic excuse for a man.

           Ruby flared brilliantly as the lightsaber came to deadly life.

           Ren moved.

           Sora screamed one word.

           "No!"

           Ren froze mid motion, muscles locked in place.

*~*~*~*

           Her bare feet slapped metal as she ran blindly down corridors.

           His rage buffeted her with every step.

           Still she moved, determined to find him.

           The door nearly came apart as she burst into the right room.

           The Master was plastered against the wall, pale and shaking. He should have run.

           The cool visage of the mask left no clue as to his feeling, but his fury slashed invisibly. Sora expected wounds to appear on her skin.

           "If anyone kills the bastard, I will." Her words were almost empty of emotion.

           She did not hesitate. She did not question. She pulled the sabre from his frozen grip.

           The crimson faltered. Flashes of blue flared in its depths. Ren's mind railed against hers at the outrage, but a curiosity began to replace it.

           As the energy settled so did the color. The red was edged in deep blue, unheard of. Sora didn't know, didn't realize the implications, but Ren did.

           She faced her tormentor, the man whom imprisoned her, who used her. She slid the ephemeral blade into him with ease.

           Skin sizzled. Blood burned. The light faded from his eyes.

           The sabre lost its glow in spurts.

           Joy and triumph saturated her.

           A hand wrapped around her throat, holding tight.

           "You won't kill me Kylo Ren." The name rolled off her tongue like honey.

           He snatched the lightsaber from her. With a gesture she was lifted by phantom fingers by her neck.

           His movements became a scarlet blur, a screech of destruction.

           He raged beautifully. The walls were slashed. Furniture splintered. The body became a hacked mass of bits.

           He did not touch her. Shards did not come close. Sora was safe.

           She smiled even as the world dimmed. She would be no one's pawn ever again. She only needed to escape.

*~*~*~*

           She was an enigma.

           Ren looked at his lightsaber, turning it over in gloved hands.

           To the casual observer they wouldn't see the difference, wouldn't notice the tiny insignificant flicker of blue when he handled it.

           He did.

           He seethed at the implication.

           Ren wanted to rage and tear the mansion apart until it was nothing but a smoldering ruin.

           The woman asleep beside him swelled his fury.

           She dared touch his mind and he hadn't even felt it.

           Once again he considered snuffing her life force.

           Remembrance of the simple way she slid home the energy blade sent a stab of carnality.

           She moved in her sleep pulling his increasingly turbulent thoughts to the present.

           He had deceived the wretched old man. Snoke did not know of her.

           Ren should have contacted his Master and revealed the woman's existence, but a certain reluctance tugged.

           e needed information.

           He needed time.

*~*~*~*

           Sora once again found herself in a bed.

           "Your mind is somehow closed to me." That altered voice washed over her.

           "Then stop trying." It was just pressure, almost behind her eyes but not quite.

           "You do not fear me." It wasn't a question.

           "Why should I?" Flippant, but truthful.

           He watched her as if sudden silence would draw the answers he needed forth.

           "Clean up and come with me." From his crouch he gracefully stood and walked out.

*~*~*~*

           Sora watched him. He could feel her gaze, sense her mind working beautifully.

           She stayed three paces behind him. Even as he entered the reception chamber.

           A burst of questions brushed his mind. The barrier held.

           "Lord Ren I hoped we could speak." Kughaa sat up straighter, green face pinched.

           Sora stepped from beneath Ren's shadow. She may have only come up to his shoulder, but to Kughaa the woman was the bigger threat.

           "W-w-why is she unshackled?" His eyes sought his guards.

           "Lord Ren?" Oh how the man cowered.

           "Hold him." Ren's command came swiftly and without compulsion.

           Dark eyes blazed red. Kughaa was stuck against his chair.

           "Why have we not received the shipments?" A simple question.

           Kughaa's eyes widened and mouth opened uselessly.

           Sora took a step forward.

           "There was a mix up!" A strained answer.

           "He's lying." Sora advanced once more. She was a menacing figure swathed in black, eyes glowing.

           Ren stared at her, not the immobile Lord.

           The self-contained violence beneath her skin called to him as a starving man to a feast. His pulse beat loudly. Undisguised lust rose.

           "Answer him." She growled.

           "I sold it to someone else for twice the price." Ren smirked.

           She stalked forward, prey in her sights.

           The Force tightened around Kughaa.

           Ren fought the urge to shift closer and touch.

           "No one will miss an insignificant wretch like you." Calm and cool.

           Sora reached out and Kughaa screamed. Where she touched skin burned.

           Smoothly she dragged a finger across his throat and all noises stopped.

           Kughaa's body dropped suddenly. Sora turned to Ren.

           "What of the slaves?" The question held importance.

           Ren stayed silent.

           "Free them. Employ them here." She slowly moved towards him. "They'll give your Empire a better deal for it."

           He only nodded, one short movement.

*~*~*~*

           In two days she had killed two men. If their deaths weighed on her she gave no indication.

           Sora sat, back to the wall, with the plate in her lap. She ate carefully, ever alert.

           en's food sat untouched, the mask still on. Wariness at removing it stilled his hands.

           "Aren't you going to eat?" She stopped abruptly.

           Ren considered it.

           A hiss escaped, the mouth plate unlocking.

           Dark waves fell about a thin face. Black helm thunked on the table.

           His eyes held her. They burned with emotion. She didn't have to peer into his mind to know why he needed the mask.

           "No scars?" It was a tease meant to draw him to speak.

           He only took a bite of food.

           Silence stretched.

           Sora's mind wandered. He remained focused.

           "Where are you from?" The question came so far out of the blue that she gaped a moment.

           The voice was younger, it suited his face.

           "What does it matter?" Was her eventual response.

           "Then why hide it?" He shot back fervidly.

           He had a point.

           "Bakhora." Short and telling.

           She remembered flashes of the swamps. Could almost taste the mud.

           Ren's eyes widened. Without the mask his expressions told a fluid tale of every thought.

           "Where kyber crystals are mined?" He leaned forward, food forgotten.

           She shrugged, picking at her plate.

           "What will you do with me now?" A distracting change of subject.

           "Take you before Supreme Leader Snoke." She almost believed him.

*~*~*~*

           He woke to darkness. Something had disturbed his slumber.

           On his feet an angry screech raked his mind. Lightsaber in hand he followed the haunting howls.

           Corridors disappeared with fleet footed steps. The closer he came the more the rage needled his skin.

           The chill of the hanger tightened exposed skin even as blood boiled.

           Stormtrooper with weapons raised. Sora limp and shackled with a blaster to her temple.

           Unstable red flared to life. Three men went flying. A fourth petrified.

           White soldiers didn't move. Masks hiding the various visages of horror.

           Those knocked down became no more than shreds of viscera. The last _suffered_.

*~*~*~*

           She lay, eyes wide and chest rising. She watched as he tore into the man.

           Muscles refused to heed orders. Manacles blunted her abilities to nearly nothing. The drugs drove her to madness.

           A touch of leather came. Skin and rough black cloth filled her vision.

           The ground disappeared. Forehead met flesh and the thrum of a heart pressed into her skull.

           Words weren't needed. Emotions bled into her. He was feared for a reason.

*~*~*~*

 

           She slept, he watched. Paralysis had lasted for hours. He plucked images, feelings, and sensations.

           Pieces fell into place. The bite of a needle. Cold cuffs clicking in place. Groping hands. Guards arguing.

           Ren practically growled. He had killed the worms far too quickly.

           Sora thrashed suddenly in her sleep. Skin touched and he sunk into her mind.

*~*~*~*

           They took her. A mere child; dirty and unkempt but wild.

           The memory was so vivid he could feel the humidity and taste the decay.

           It took four to wrestle her into the shuttle.

           The edges blurred first and she was older, only marginally. Two held her arms, two her feet while Aloaran took what he wanted.

           Ren felt disgusted, the anger rising at the treatment she endured.

           Deep breath in.

           Exhale.

           Everything changed.

           Colors distorted and smoothed. Walls melted. Stone floors gave way to grass.

           His memory. A recollection. The calm moments before the flames.

           Sora's breathing was erratic, eyes savage.

           "What did you do?" Fear and anger.

           "You've only scratched the surface of your powers." His mask was gone.

           "I can show you." Earnest desire.

           She dug fingers into a bare arm drawing crimson rivulets.

           "This isn't real." Eyes blazed red.

*~*~*~*

           Sora watched Ren stumble back. She was on him in seconds.

           "Stay out of my head!" Rage fueled her movements.

           His unprotected skull cracked against the wall. Fists flew in rapid succession. Sora's technique was feral, dirty.

           A blow slipped beneath his guard. Knuckles connected with too soft lips. Flesh split beneath the impact and scarlet dripped.

           She followed the droplets that fell. Her movements stilled.

           Sora swayed in indecision. Ren licked along the swollen fissure.

           She moved.

           Her hand fisted inky loose curls. Lips crashed in a wash of electrified salty copper.

           Sora let out a growl of pure frustration and ripped herself from him. She was out the door in seconds.

*~*~*~*

           Kylo Ren stood in the same spot for some time. Fingers touched lips again and again, pressing into the wound.

           She tasted like fire and lightning.

           For the first in a long time he wanted. Craving to drink her down until he was suffused with her essence.

           Shakily he pushed from the wall. He would find her.

*~*~*~*

           They were opposites of the moment. She all pale skin barely covered by a white towel. He without an inch of flesh showing.

           He reached out to brush her mind but found pain. She had put up walls to protect herself. Jagged monstrosities covered in barbs.

           If minds could bleed his would be dripping crimson.

           He did not speak. Even with distortion it would not hide the turbulence he felt.

           He took a step and was flung back. He cursed at his distraction. The signs were all there.

           Immobile against the wall once more he could only watch her advance.

           His air was suddenly cut off, her eyes brilliantly red.

           She choked with finesse. He could feel the individual fingers exerting just the right pressure.

           It was then she delved. Slipped into his mind with shocking ease.

           He struggled to clamp down on the thoughts. To stem the viscous need she had invoked. Instead he groaned.

           Her heat bled through the frayed robes. He could do nothing to push her away, completely at her mercy. The thought burned through him.

           Darkness eased as air was sucked in. She was staring, a question straining at the edges of her mind.

           "What do you want?" He wished to feel her breath.

           When he didn't answer the pressure on his throat increased tenfold.

           "What do you want?" Such anger.

           He couldn't stop his cock from twitching. There was no way she couldn't have felt it.

           "Don't make me ask again." Was her warning.

           When she allowed him to speak only one word came out. "You."

           It was inevitable.

           Too much rage and hate bleeding into the maelstrom of emotions. Passion was too mild of a word.

           She was a hurricane held together sheer force of will. He could only try and stand in the face of the storm.

           Cloth was shredded from him. Marks raised where she had become overzealous. He savored every one.

           Kylo Ren was no stranger to pain.

*~*~*~*

           She stripped him bare. All that remained was the mask.

           "Keep it on." Was all Sora said as fingers caressed a willing throat.

           The question hit her mental barrier with the force of a Bantha charging.

           A shiver went down her spine. She sent him a vision of scarring that pretty face. Raking nails into flesh until a red ruin was left.

           She could taste his fear and feel him swallow.

           Sora eased the pressure inch by slow inch. By the time she released him every muscle was trembling. She had learned many tricks over the years.

           "On the bed. Now." One finger trailed up his leaking cock.

           Ren let out a strangled groan, forced to move away from her touch, but he complied. He's watching her, fingers twitching, muscles trembling.

           The towel fell. Sora stalked to the bed, perfectly aware of how he craves.

           Fingertips trace the scratches. He presses up like a cat wanting to be pet. She indulged him.

           Strong lean muscles cover him, so unlike the men she was forced with.

           He keened from such small things. Touch starved, she could feel it. His mind opened with every stroke, each caress until she didn't even have to push past barriers to see beneath the surface.

           She held onto his mind tightly as she slid down his rigid cock.

           She was bombarded with sensations both his and hers. Filling and being filled. It was enough to make her gasp.

           Settled she waited, purposefully clenching around him rhythmically.

           It didn't take long before a mechanically enhanced whine erupted from that stoic mask.

           "Please..." A pathetic whimper while he clawed at the sheets.

           Slowly she clenched a fist and brought that hand up. As if clutching an invisible leash Ren's upper body left the bed.

           It was only when the angle was just right did she move.

           Hips rolled with practiced ease. Nails raked, raising angry welts.

           Each mark wrenched a moan and a small thrust.

           She was losing control. Dark cravings taking over.

           In a sudden move she raked crimson sparked fingertips down the shiny mask. The material gave, leaving gouges.

           The great violent tide purred in satisfaction.

           The mask went flying. Lips crashed in a wash of charged blood. Sora found herself beneath a half crazed Force user.

           His eyes were all pupil with a feral glint. It was a ride she would enjoy.

           Her skin burned. Teeth dragged until she wanted to scream. The marks seared to the bone.

           She wrenched his head to the side. "Fuck me. Now."

           His hips twitched. Hands hooked each of Sora's knees and pressed down.

           When he moved her toes curled. The angle was bliss, the hard thrusts of a thick cock even better.

           She dug nails into his shoulders until blood seeped. He did not relent, only drove into her faster.

           With the last tendrils of sanity she pulled on the Force. She cut off his air with coils.

           Ren's whole body shuddered. Sora thrashed as the orgasm ripped through her.

           Her control shattered she felt him tense. The echo of his release bowing her spine.

           The dark groan he let out was intoxicating.

           The kiss was soft, almost lazy.

           It was a disappointment when he slipped from her drenched cunt. She wants him again. Needed to taste him again.

           He already settled arms around. She should have known him to want as much contact as possible.

           Sora found herself reluctantly enjoying the attention. His hand wandered, mapping every inch of skin he could reach. The touches were soothing.

           It didn't take long for eyes to close in exhausted sleep.

*~*~*~*

           Ren woke suddenly.

           He could not move. Every muscle was unresponsive.

           His mind reached out and found her far faster than expected.

           "It will wear off in a few hours." She sounded smug even in his head.

           He should have seen it coming.

           "I will not be caged again, Ren." He felt her hesitation. "Or should I say Ben Solo."

           Rage and fear mixed with betrayal that he could not control. She had delved deep to hear that name.

           Fury drove all words from him. He hoped she burned from the connection.

           Instead she laughed. A beautiful sound that cut through his anger.

           "You're not the only one with secrets..." She did not clamp down on the connection fast enough.

           He caught a glimpse of something. It waivered and sparkled before sharp clarity consumed.

           A little girl covered in mud ran out of the woods.

           "Mara Kitchi Kenobi, where have you been?" The woman resembled Sora, with lighter hair and a scar across her cheek.

           The girl only laughed; an echo of the one he just heard.

           The connection was suddenly severed leaving him with a sudden vertigo.

           "Goodbye Ben." A whisper before she was gone.

           Even after his fuck up his body still wanted her with a fierce need. That she outsmarted him only hammered the need into something tangible.

           He would find her. He would hunt her to the ends of the universe if that's what it took. _She would not escape_.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write this, but here it is! I hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> If anyone is wondering, yes there is probably going to be a squeal set after TFA... I just need to finish writing one monster of a fic and editing another. (Or so that's what I'm telling myself...)
> 
> Fic is named after lyrics from "Gasoline" by Halsey. Most of her songs remind me of Ren...


End file.
